


Somewhere to stay for the night

by Trashcan_Sam



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Whizzer Brown & Trina Friendship, because the world needs more of that, between Act 1 and Act 2, i don’t know how to tag, its mostly just Trina and Whizzer because I love their friendship, you don’t see too much of that tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Sam/pseuds/Trashcan_Sam
Summary: When Marvin shoved Whizzers suitcase in his face, he thought he was joking.But here he was, walking to the only place he knew had a slight possibility of giving him a place to stay for the night.Trinas house.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Trina, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Somewhere to stay for the night

When Marvin shoved Whizzers suitcase in his face, he thought he was joking.

“Come on, Marv. Stop being so dramatic,” he scoffed, knowing full well Marvin wouldn’t kick him out for anything. Or at least he thought he wouldn’t. But here he was, putting his favorite clothing items and his hair products into a suitcase. Whizzer didn’t even look at Marvin as he slammed the door shut on his way out.

***

So here he was. Walking the cold streets of New York City at night. In the pouring rain. With nowhere to go. Usually, he would just go to a bar and screw a random guy so he’d have a place to stay, but honestly he didn’t think he could get it up in his current emotional state.

Marvin was a complete prick, an asshole, and overall an unpleasant person to be around, constantly trying to force him into being a housewife. But there was a kinder side to him too. Like those soft moments right after sex where they’d just cuddle. Or those looks of fondness he’d occasionally receive when Marvin had had a bad day so they’d just watch a movie together.

But there were also the overwhelming bad moments, Whizzer had to remind himself. Fighting used to be a part of their foreplay, but the longer they spent together, the more real they got. 

Suddenly, it transformed from playful bickering to actual biting remarks both of them knew the other meant. How Whizzer would make fun of Marvin for wanting everything. And then how Marvin would yell at him for sleeping around, despite Marvin knowing he couldn’t be monogamous like that. Half the time they’d end up fucking, the other half would end with Whizzer walking out and slamming the door, he’d always eventually come back though. However, this time it felt final. He was done with Marvins shit.

At least that’s what he told himself instead of Marvin kicked him out.

So here he was. Walking to the only place that could possibly help him, even if the chances were very low. 

Trina's House.

***

Trina was finally starting to feel content with her life. Like all the pieces were finally in place. At first, of course she was distraught with Marvin leaving her, for a man no less. Learning that he never truly loved her was hard. But it was for the best in the end.

Of course, she couldn’t help feeling jealous of Whizzer every now and then, but it was normal to be possessive of your ex-husband even if you don’t like him anymore. 

After all, she had a new husband now. One who actually loved and cared about her and Jason. 

Trina also felt a little bit guilty for Jason, because it’s not his fault his father turned out to be a total dick and that her and Marvins marriage was loveless, she couldn’t imagine what it felt like to figure that out as a child. But Jason seemed happier now, so who was she to judge his mental status.

Trina, who was just in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, was pulled out of her train of thought at loud knocking at the door.  _ Who’s even knocking at this time of night? It’s like 12:30.  _ She was interrupted by another knock at the door. Thinking it must be urgent if it’s at this time of night she got up and answered the door.

“ _ Whizzer?” _ She said to the stylish man at her door. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

That was before she saw the suitcase he was holding.  _ Oh. _

“Marvin kicked me out.” He mumbled. “Is it okay if I just stay for the night?”

Trina took a look at the man. He was soaking wet from the rain, and even though this was the man who her ex-husband left her for, she couldn’t help but feel empathy. After all she knew what Marvin was like.

“Fine. Come in, I’ll go get you a towel,” She said walking to the drying machine where recently done laundry was. Trina handed the towel to him before gesturing for him to sit down at the couch. He looked absolutely miserable.

“Tell me how exactly you got here. You owe me that at least,” she said to Whizzer.

“I already told you. Marvin kicked me out,” he grumbled, clearly not wanting to have this conversation.Trina really didn’t care though and told him to continue.

“He kicked me out over a chess game. He said I could win. So I cheated and won, all in good fun. Then the asshole handed me my fucking suitcase and told me to leave. That’s all there is to it.”

Trina looked at him with sympathy, knowing how Marvin is with his irrational outbreaks. Looking back at it, he really was like a child.  _ Seems like nothing’s really changed.  _ She gave the man a hug despite herself. Sure, this is the man that broke down her marriage. She knew that. She knew she shouldn’t care about him, but honestly, Trina couldn’t help it.

“Did you love him?” She asked, honestly curious what Marvin was to him.

“I don’t know,” Whizzer answered surprisingly honestly, “I’m sure you know how it is. There were always just those little things that kept me with him,” he looked up at the ceiling, like he was thinking. And Trina understood. She really did.

“I get it completely. Tell me if you ever need a place to stay or anything like that again, okay?” she said.

Whizzer looked at her slightly shocked, “I really wouldn’t want to trouble you anymore than I already have just by staying here for this one night.”

“Oh, it’s completely fine. I get if you need somewhere to stay or anything, I don’t think anyone would really have an issue with it, after all Jason loves you.”

“You wouldn’t care?” He said skeptically.

“No no no,” Trina insisted, “not at all. If anything, I’m happy you helped end that marriage. It was awful, and the ending of it helped me find the love of my life,” she said, slightly blushing at the thought of Mendel, “I’m so sorry you had to deal with Marvin.”

“Okay, I’ll keep it in mind, thank you, Trina,” Whizzer said. And Trina could tell he really meant it. But she also didn’t expect to hear from him very much if at all. She could tell he still felt guilty even if she admitted to being thankful for him ending the toxic relationship between her and Marvin.

The very next morning, Whizzer was gone before she even had a chance to say goodbye.

***

Whizzer made sure to leave before anyone else in the house woke up that morning. He didn’t really feel like explaining to Jason why he was on his couch.

_ Oh yeah your dad kicked me out of the apartment and had nowhere to stay so I came to your house and asked my ex lovers ex wife if I could sleep in the house I fucked her ex husband numerous times while they were still together.  _ Yeah no. He wasn’t really in the mood for that. 

Trina had left the family phone number on the table by his suitcase and on a whim he picked it up. It couldn’t hurt to have a place to stay every now and then right? He went to see them for dinner a couple times much to Jason’s delight. They barely saw each other now that he and Marvin were broken up. However, he slowly stopped coming over the next few months and before he knew it he hadn’t seen any of them for a year.

He was happy he was finally moving on, but he couldn’t deny the pain in his chest. He couldn’t deny the fact that he really missed Jason. If anything, it was one of the hardest parts of the breakup. It was pathetic really.

  
  


_ Who would’ve thought me, Whizzer Brown, would end up caring about an ex-lovers kid,  _ He thought to himself.

But honestly, Jason wasn’t all that much like a kid anyways. He was mature way beyond his years, and didn’t deserve any of what happened to him. You could tell it really affected the kid, and Marvin kicking Whizzer out probably hadn’t helped.

Oh well. The man thought full well he’d never see any of them again.

That, of course was until he got a knock on his door from a certain curly-haired child inviting him to a baseball game.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That was my first ever work.  
> Tell me what you think if you wanna.  
> Criticism welcome and encouraged.
> 
> I love me a trina Whizzer friendship and honestly the world needs more of it.


End file.
